Benutzer Diskussion:Altaïr/Archiv
Hallo Altaïr! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Altaïr!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Auch von mir persönlich su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:58, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) :Vielen Dank, das wünsche ich uns auch. (Hat zwar ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich mich hier gemeldet habe, aber besser spät als nie). Bild:;-).gif Altaïr 23:18, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) ---- Beginn: 3. Feb 2007; 14:58 | Abschluss: 25. Feb 2007; 23:18 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 17:59, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bücher Hi Altaïr, ich wollte mal nachfragen wie die 'jedi padawan' und die 'young jedi knights' reihen so sind. Gruß Epsenight Also die "Jedi-Padawan"-Reihe hat mir sehr gut gefallen, auch wenn ich leider (noch) nicht sehr viele Bücher davon gelesen habe. Man erfährt sehr viel über die Beziehung zwischen Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon, die ja in den Filmen aufgrund von Qui-Gon's Tod nicht wirklich behandelt wird. Die "Young Jedi Knights"-Reihe fand ich auch gut zu lesen, sie hat mir aber nicht ganz so gut gefallen, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich die Zeit um die Episoden I bis III interessanter finde, als die der neuen Republik. Gruß Altaïr 18:55, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hm...bei mir genau umgekehrt.....aber am Ende werd ich halt doch ALLES gelesen haben. Ich persoönlich finde alles um Mara jade und die Solo-Kinder sehr interessant. Gruß Epsenight 20:02, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Warum packt hier niemand die Comic Einpflegung an?? :-( ---- Beginn: 4. Mär 2007; 11:20 | Abschluss: 8. Apr 2007; 23:31 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) IRC Channel Hallo Altaïr, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:25, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ---- Beginn: 13. Mär 2007; 19:25 | Abschluss: 13. Mär 2007; 19:25 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 18:02, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Akzent über einem Buchstaben Hallo Altair. Es mag dir vielleicht komisch vorkommen, dass dich jemand wie ich, der schon über 30 Artikel geschrieben hat so etwas fragt, aber ich muss es. Wie macht man einen solchen Akzent: ` (andersrum) über einem Buchstaben? E.B 18:59, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn de Windows XP hast nutzt du dafür das Windows-Programm Zeichentabelle. Du findest es über --> Zubehör --> Systemprogramme --> Zeichentabelle. Das Zeichen ï findest du z.B. unter der Schriftart Times New Roman und heißt "Kleiner lateinischer Buchstabe I mit Diärese". Musst ein bisschen suchen, steht aber ziemlich weit oben. Bei mir ist es der 14. Buchstabe in der 9. Reihe. Es gibt auch noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Sonderzeichen. Falls du ein bestimmtes sucht, wirst du bestimmt fündig werden.Altaïr 19:47, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) ---- Beginn: 17. Mär 2007; 18:59 | Abschluss: 17. Mär 2007; 19:47 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 13:23, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) hehe Cooles babel ich hab auch ein neues kannst dich dem babel ja such anschliessen Boba 16:06, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Bin dabei Altaïr 16:11, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 5. Apr 2007; 16:06 | Abschluss: 5. Apr 2007; 16:11 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 13:23, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vos Danke! Das du den Artikel Galaktische Republik verbessert hast. Ich habe leider kanne Ferien mehr darum habe ich für den kaum Zeit.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 17:12, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gern geschehen. Ich hab zum Glück zur Zeit genug Freistunden. Ich hab mir den Artikel auf die Beobachtungsliste gesetzt und werde immer mal wieder reingucken. Ich finde es übrigens toll, dass du dich des Themas angenommen hast, ist ja doch ziemlich umfangreich. Altaïr 23:10, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey! Kannst du mir wieder behilflich sein. Ich werde den Artikel Rebellen-Allianz überarbeiten. Wenn du Zeit hast kannst nach Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatik gucken. Bitte P.S. Sagt bitte ob du das machst oder nicht Vos 17:49, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde ihn heute Abend durchgehen. Gruß Altaïr 17:57, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 11. Apr 2007; 17:12 | Abschluss: 30. Apr 2007; 17:57 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Rechtschreibeverbesserungen Hallo Altaïr, es ist ja schön das du die Rechtschreibung verbesserst, finde ich großartig, nur könntest du bei Artikeln die unter Under Construction stehen etwas vorsichtiger sein beim verbessern, den es kann ja sein das derjenige gerade daran arbeitet, daher ja auch die UC-Box, mal ein Beispiel, als du meinen Artikel zu Vaders Rüstung verbesserst hast, war ich ihm selben moment daran am arbeiten und hatte so ständig bearbeitungskonflikte, ich war gerade daran die ganzen Typos zu entfernen, da du es aber gemacht hast war ich ständig gezwungen klein bei zu geben. Deswegen bitte ich dich, in Zukunft erst die Typos zu entfernen wenn die UC-Box weg ist oder es klar ist das gerade nicht daran gearbeitet wird, ok? Viele Grüße Jango 12:58, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir immer dazwischengefunkt bin. Ich dachte nur, wenn ich mich mal mit den UC-Artikeln beschäftige, entlaste ich den Verfasser, da er sich dann ganz auf den kreativen Teil, das Schreiben des Artikels, konzentrieren kann. Ich weiß ja selber, dass wenn man einen Artikel schreibt meist nicht so genau auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achtet. Ich werde mir dann in Zukunft andere Artikel raussuchen. Also noch mal N'eparavu takisit. :P.S. Ich hoffe mal, dass das auch wirklich Entschuldigung heißt. ;-) Altaïr 17:42, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hi Altaïr, Bin grad nem Artikel am schreiben und wollte dich bitten ihn mal durchzugehen und vorhandene Fehler zu berichtigen. Ich hoff zwar das keine drin sind, aber mir fallen die fehler nicht immer auf. der Artikel heisst Abstecher nach Corellia. Danke schonmal im Vorraus Gruß Jango 13:31, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mir den Artikel mal angesehen. Waren nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Ab und zu habe ich einen Satz etwas gekürzt, da er mir zu lang und durch die vielen Nebensätze zu komplex erschien. Ich hoffe das war in deinem Sinne. Gruß Altaïr 15:48, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::super danke, wen er fertig ist komme ich nochmal auf dich zurück Jango 15:57, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 25. Apr 2007; 12:58 | Abschluss: 29. Mai 2007; 15:57 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Artikel Editieren Hi Altaïr, wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest und du damit fertig bist, dann klicke doch bitte erst auf "Vorschau zeigen", damit die Liste "Letzte Änderungen" nicht unnötig gefüllt wird. Wenn du dir die History mal anschuast wirst mir sicher zustimmen, dass das nämlich nur unnötige Verwirrung schafft und die Sache etwas unübersichtlich macht. Viele grüße, Anakin 13:38, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß was du meinst, deine Kritik bezieht sich wahrscheinlich vor allem auf die Bearbeitungen des Artikels Imperiale Armee. Allerdings muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass die vielen Bearbeitungen ja nicht damit zusammenhängen, dass ich ein und denselben Abschnitt mehrmals bearbeitet habe, was in der Tat vermeidbar wäre. Ich wüsste jetzt aber nicht, wie ich weniger aufgelistete Bearbeitungen erzielen und trotzdem die Abschnitte einzeln bearbeiten könnte. :Naja, vielleicht habe ich dich auch missverstanden und du hast etwas ganz anderes gemeint. Gruß Altaïr 17:49, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 25. Apr 2007; 13:38 | Abschluss 25. Apr 2007; 17:49 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 14:52, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) ich seh grad... ... ich seh grad.. nix gegen dich aber Thrawn Feldzug ist meiner ... --Modgamers 12:27, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :In Ordnung. Im Moment habe ich sowieso nicht so viel Zeit und nächste Woche bin ich z.B. gar nicht zu Hause. Falls ich aber irgendwie behilflich sein kann, melde dich. Gruß Altaïr 17:57, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) haste auch Icq Setzt doch bei deinem Neusten Artikel eine UC-Box rein;) --Der Heilige Klingone 20:51, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich, danke. Hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen. Bild: ;-).gif Altaïr 20:53, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 9. Mai 2007; 12:27 | Abschluss: 28. Mai 2007; 20:53 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bild Moin, Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen aber gekonnt ignoriert hast, habe ich eine kleine Bemerkung zu deinen Bild (Star Wars Fans gg Rechts) geschrieben, vielleicht solltest du das ernst nehmen.. ^^ Imperiale Grüße Periphalos :Sorry, ich steh grad etwas auf der Leitung ... Worum geht es? Welche Bemerkung? Altaïr 20:24, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem..geht darum... Periphalos :Ob das Urteil, auf welches du dich vermutlich beziehst http://www.focus.de/politik/deutschland/urteil_nid_36513.html, überhaupt wirksam ist, ist noch offen. http://www.tagesspiegel.de/politik/nachrichten/hakenkreuze-prozess-stuttgart/95003.asp Fest steht natürlich, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass das Bild missverstanden, bzw. absichtlich falsch verstanden wird, obwohl der Bildtitel so etwas eigentlich unmöglich machen sollte. Vielleicht sollte man in der Tat abwarten, wie das Verfahren weitergeht und die Gerichte urteilen. Danach kann man das Bild ja wieder einfügen. Außerdem könnte man das Bild vielleicht weiter "entschärfen". :Was sagen denn die anderen dazu, es gibt ja soweit ich sehe, eine ganze Reihe Benutzer, die das Bild verwenden. :P.S. Ich finde es gut, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst, ob das Bild Konsequenzen für die Jedipedia nach sich ziehen könnte. Altaïr 20:38, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::So ich habe mich zwar schon auf der Bilddisku gemeldet, aber es kann sein, dass man das nicht ganz versteht. Der dort angegeben Verandhändler(Nix-Gut, da bin ich kunde) wurde verklagt, weil er durchgestrichene Hakenkreuze verkaufte mit der Begründung, dass man nicht erkennen kann ob das jetzt dagegen ist oder nicht. TOTALER SCHWACHSINN! Da kann ich mich auch vor ein nicht-raucher Schild stellen und rauchen, denn nur weils durchgestrichen heisst das ja noch lange nicht, dass es verboten ist. Was soll das eigentlich mit dem Schwachsinn da, mmmhhh egal zum Bild. Mehrere Schüler, Studenten usw. wurden ebenfalls angezeigt, weil sie Buttons mit solchen Symbolen trugen, alle wurden freigesprochen, weil dieser Staatsanwalt ein totaler Idiot ist und seine Begründung total haltlos und unsinnig war. Meiner Meinung nach wollte der nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen und dann zeigen was für ein guter Anwalt er doch ist um schnell befördert zu werden und dann das große Geld zu scheffeln. Es ist also laut meinen Informationen nicht verboten so etwas zu tragen, zeigen oder dafür einzustehen. Wenn nun einige der Meinung sind, dass es trotzdem besser ist das Bild zu löschen, dann habe ich nichts dagegen, denn das Wohle unserer Jedipedia liegt mir mehr am Herzen, als meinen Standpunkt im Thema Nazis klarzumachen. Leider kann man in diesem Staat nichts machen ohne mit der Angst zu leben dafür eingesperrt zu werden, selbst wenn man offensichtlich für die richtige Sache ist und das auch zeigt. ::Mit freundlichen Grüßen euer Boba 20:58, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Naja das ist ja geklärt, entschuldigt bitte meinen kleinen ausraster im unteren Teil meines obrigen Kommentares. Altair würdest du das ins Archiv machen, das ist mir irgendwie peinlich;) Boba 21:10, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Für die Sache mit dem Archiv bräuchte ich kurz eine Anleitung. Altaïr 22:16, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 29. Mai 2007; 20:19 | Abschluss: 29. Mai 2007; 22:16 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 14:52, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das Archiv Wenn man eine abgeschlossene Diskussion oder anderes wie Vandalismus, den keiner gerevertet hat ins Archiv machen will, macht man die Vorlage in die Benutzerdiskussion, ich würde die Vorlage so weit wie möglich nachoben machen, falls das Archiv 1 voll, ersetzt man die Zahl durch 2 und dann hat man zwei Archive. In das Archiv kommt die Vorlage . Dann einfach alles auschneiden, was man nicht mehr in der Diskussion haben will und ins Archiv wieder einfügen. Das ist das ganze Geheimnis ums Archiv. Boba 17:17, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen, das gleiche kannst du ja dann bei mir auch machen. :Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich hab diese Archiv-Vorlage schon bei anderen gesehen, wollte da jetzt aber nicht dabeigehen ohne zu fragen, ob es irgendetwas zu beachten gibt. ::Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich bei dir einträgst und freue mich auch, dass ich meiner Liste jemanden hinzufügen kann. Gruß Altaïr 17:24, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen, werde dich dann mal bei mir eintragen. Boba 17:27, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na so korrekt musst du das ja nicht machen,du kannst einfach alles bis zu diesem Punkt kopieren und in das Archiv einfügen. Die Beginn und Enddaten einer Diskussion brauchst du nicht anzugeben. Guck einfach in mein Archiv, da siehst du wie es normalerweise gemacht wird. Boba 18:07, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich muss man es nicht so machen, ich hab es aber gerne super genau und super ordentlich. Bild: ;-).gif Altaïr 13:16, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 31. Mai 2007; 17:17 | Abschluss: 1. Jun 2007; 13:16 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 16:10, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Copyright von Bildern Hallo Altaïr! Wenn du Bilder bei Jedipedia hochlädst, dann ist es zwingend erforderlich, dass du gleichzeitig auch die Quelle des Bildes angibst. Sämtliche Bilder von Star Wars sind durch Lucasfilm geschützte Werke und dürfen daher nicht einfach so weiterveröffentlicht werden. Deshalb werden Bilder ohne nachvollziehbare Quellenangabe nach einer bestimmten Zeit wieder gelöscht. Trage am besten sofort die Quellen deiner hochgeladenen Bilder und den Copyright-Hinweis mit dem Befehl nach, um eine Löschung zu vermeiden. Kürzlich hochgeladene Bilder siehst du auf dieser Seite → Neue Dateien Es ist wichtig, dass die Quelle ein offiziell von Lucasfilm lizenziertes Werk darstellt, also Bücher, Comics, Magazine, Serien, Filme oder auch Video- und Computerspiele. Wenn du das Bild selbst erstellt hast, gibst du auf der Bildseite den Code ein. Solltest du die Quelle deines Bildes selbst nicht wissen, so kannst du den Code eingeben. Vielleicht trägt ein anderen Benutzer die Quelle des Bildes nach. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:19, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) :An das Copyright hatte ich gedacht, jedoch die Quelle vergessen. Danke dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Altaïr 15:22, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:23, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 3. Jun 2007; 15:19 | Abschluss: 3. Jun 2007; 15:23 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 16:10, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Freja Covell schon wieder hast dus vergessen vergessen ^^ ..naja... kannst gleich mal Freja Covell durchschauen? hab den erweitert und will nun den letzten abschnitt nochmal neue machen... du siehst dann warum ;) --Modgamers 10:48, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Ich habs nicht vergessen, ich prüfe nur erst ob mit dem hochgeladenen Bild alles in Ordnung ist und dann trage ich die Sachen nach. Altaïr 10:50, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :: Ich hab mir deinen Artikel mal durchgelesen und hier und da ein bisschen was verbessert. Ist nicht schlecht, vielleicht sogar Lesenswert. Beim Einsatz auf Myrkr sprichst du auch an, dass er wütend war, dass seine Truppen solange warten mussten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war diese Passage, wo er auf die "Oberen bei der Flotte" schimpft eigentlich ganz gut. Vielleicht könnte man sie noch als Zitat mit einbauen. Gruß Altaïr 11:07, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ansich ja... aber... da es nur Gedanken bzw. Reintext ist und keine Gesprochenen Zeilen, kann ich mich auch nur so darauf beziehen. --Modgamers 11:09, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Noch mal zu der Sache mit dem Copyright. Wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, weitere Vorlagen zu erstellen, und bei den Bildern mehr zu differenzieren? So sind z.B. die Bilder aus KotOR mit dem Copyright versehen wo drinnen steht, dass die Rechte bei Lucasfilm liegen. Aber eigentlich stammt das Spiel ja von LucasArts. Bei Wookieepedia z.B. gibt es dafür verschiedene Vorlagen. :::OK, ich mach dann mal Schluss. Muss jetzt zur Schule, Zeugnis für S4 abholen. Bild: ;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 11:15, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 4. Jun 2007; 10:48 | Abschluss: 4. Jun 2007; 11:15 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) 4200ste Artikel... Da kommt gleich was auf dich zu ^^ .. halt dich bereit :) --Modgamers 15:08, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bin schon dabei Bild: ;-).gif Altaïr 15:27, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Sieht gut aus. Auf jeden Fall um einiges besser als der Englische. Altaïr 16:02, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 5. Jun 2007; 15:08 | Abschluss: 5. Jun 2007; 16:02 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mynock Moin... eigentlich braucht man die Begriffserklärung nicht, da die Droiden eh unter ihrer Kennnummer abgespeichert werden. Reicht wenn du Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung in den Mynock Artikel einbaust. --Modgamers 12:32, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Kannst du das dann ändern, du kriegst das wahrscheinlich schneller hin. Aber immerhin gab es bereits eine Weiterleitung Mynock (Droide), daher dachte ich, eine Begriffserklärung wäre vielleicht sinnvoll. Altaïr 12:39, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::ja kein ding... --Modgamers 12:47, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 7. Jun 2007; 12:32 | Abschluss: 7. Jun 2007; 12:47 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tahiri Veila So, muss mir jetzt noch ein paar Infos anlesen bis ich ihn das nächstemal erweitern kann. Wärst du so freundlich ihn währendessen in Punkto Rechtschreibung zu verbessern. Gruß Boba 13:02, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich. Altaïr 13:34, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Cool dankeschön Altair. Sage dir dann das nächstemal wieder bescheid. Boba 14:04, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 7. Jun 2007; 13:02 | Abschluss: 7. Jun; 14:04 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fehlende Quellenangaben Bei einer ganzen Reihe deiner neuen Artikel VSY soundso fehlen die Quellenangaben! --Yoda 21:30, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wird behoben Altaïr 01:47, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Beginn: 15. Jun 2007; 21:30 | Abschluss: 16. Jun 2007; 01:47 | Ins Archiv verschoben: Altaïr 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST)